The objectives of this conference are to provide an in-depth review of the various aspects of bombesin-like peptide research and the clinical applications of such findings. Progress in the bombesin field has been accelerated by three recent developments. First was the demonstration of the potent biological activity of bombesin to influence gut function and the central regulation of homeostasis. Secondly the characterization of mammalian bombesin-like peptides, called gastrin relasing peptide (GRP) and the subsequent cloning of the human GRP gene. Thirdly was the discovery that bombesin and mammalian related peptides acts as an important autocrine type growth factor in human small cell lung cancer. These findings have lead to a proliferation of interest and multidisciplinary studies. Invited speakers will address issues related to the following topics: - Chemistry and molecular biology and bombesin-like peptides including cloning and characterization of bombesin cDNA and the translational products of bombesin genes, - Tissue distribution and content of bombesin-like peptides, - Bombesin receptors, localization, characterization and progress in the development of competitive antagonists. - Cellular, peripheral and central nervous system actions of the peptide, - Clinical implications as diagnostic (measurement of bombesin- like peptides) or therapeutic (use of antibombesin drugs) tool in patients with small cell lung cancer. The meeting will provide for the first time a forum for neuroscientists, anatomists, pharmacologists, gastroenterologists, molecular biologists and oncologists to update current research activities on bombesin-like peptides and also to delineate the areas for further development and set up directions for coming years particularly the role of these peptides in normal and malignant tissue growth and regulation of gut function. The book to be published by the New York Academy of Sciences in result of the meeting will be the first comprehensive monogram on the subject.